


Good Morning

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [18]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter wakes up in his new room to breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aro Volturi/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and domestic.
> 
> I hope you are all well and are staying safe.

"Ouch!" Peter's leg kicked out. He heard a small thud followed by a cut off meow. Bleary and panicked, he forgot the pain in his foot as he scrambled to detangle from the sheets and crawl to the edge of the bed.

"Nossy?" He looked down to find his furry son glaring up at him from the floor but otherwise unharmed. He gave one short, fierce, meow before he flicked his tail and stormed out the bedroom door.

"Sorry, buddy," Peter called after him, grinning now that he was sure the little guy was fine. Maybe now the brat would stop attacking his feet. It was also dependent on his brat of a lover who taught Nosferatu to attack him in the first place.

He sat back, stretching his spine and yawning as he took in his new bedroom.

Mid-morning light seeped through decorative lace curtains, reflecting off dark wood furniture. 

The standing wardrobe had animals and plants carved with expensive detail. The wallpaper was the high end of sophistication at one point with lovely purple flowers and flowing ribbons. It reminded Peter of a great aunt's house he once visited. He smirked, thinking about Aro and his elderly, departed, aunt in the same vein. The vampire would probably get along with his fashion-savvy, tea toting aunt. Both of them would get a kick out of correcting Peter's language.

Around the room were small frames filled with antique taxidermy. Birds. So many birds of various types. Peter made a note to himself to ask Aro about them. Maybe the vampire liked taxidermy or was fond of birds? 

Across from the bed was a flat-topped desk with a rotary phone, a leaf of paper, an old bottle of dried ink, and a quill. A place for his laptop in any case.

Comfortable and old fashioned. Not an ounce of dust, however. The hired staff did a good job. Maybe he would be able to meet some of the staff. Maybe he'd be able to talk to some of them. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make friends, been a long time since he'd had one (since getting with Aro, he'd avoided talking to Charlie and Amy. No need to drag them into this. Hadn't talked to them in months.), but it would be nice to have a conversation with someone other than Aro and his cat.

That's when his mind caught up. The door was open. He could have sworn that it had been closed when he went to sleep. 

Footsteps, muffled by carpet, began to approach the room. Aro. Aro made sure to be heard when he moved. Originally, Aro enjoyed sneaking up on Peter, still did every now and again, but the novelty of it dampened when he heard how it made Peter's heart spike particularly hard once  _ "you are so unhealthy, dear. We must strengthen your heart through regular exercise soon. I'll look into hiring a personal trainer for you."  _ With all that had been going on in the world, however, Aro hadn't gotten around to doing that and Peter spent the last few months sitting on his ass.

With this new home, the open land, maybe Peter would actually get that much-needed air and exercise.

Aro came into the room, a silver tray in his hands.

"Good morning Peter," the vampire greeted, moving to set the tray down on the night side table. He glanced at the window, "or rather, good afternoon. Five minutes until noon in fact. You were so tired despite your nap. Travel seems to do that to you."

In the bits of sunlight peeking through, it would catch Aro's face and hands every now and again, causing them to sparkle. A diamond-like glitter that made Peter smile.

"What is it?" Aro said, noticing Peter's fond expression.

Peter shrugged, "just...never get to see you in the sunlight. I doubt many humans do. The fact that I'm able to see it, to be here with you," Peter snorted and looked away then. Fingers caught under his jaw and tilted his head back.

Aro merely smiled and leaned down for a kiss. When he withdrew he set about pouring Peter a cup of coffee from a porcelain pot with floral designs into a matching cup.

"I apologize that your coffee has to be in a teacup but I'm afraid there were few kitchen wares. We'll have to go out and get a more diverse selection. There are, predominately, empty cupboards. What is available are few glasses, plates, and the complete tea service for this pot, cup, and saucer."

Peter snorted, "of all the things to care about. You think I care about what I'm drinking out of? I used to have crystal champagne flutes. You know what I put in them? Anything I wanted. Coffee in a teacup isn't the end of the world." He accepted the cup as Aro passed it to him, "besides," he blew on the top of the liquid, "you don't even eat or drink normal food. Why does it matter whether something is in the proper thing?" He took a sip.

"Hey, by the way, what happened to not letting Nossy attack my feet?"

Aro tried and failed to hide a smirk as he sat on the side of the bed, "through the night he certainly didn't attack you. As well as well into the morning. I suppose, in my absence in preparing your breakfast," (Peter added a quick "thanks by the way"), "you're welcome, the little beast was bored. I played with him to keep him distracted from you for quite some time but without that distraction, he found a way to amuse himself."

Peter arched his eyebrow and took another sip. "You just wanted me to wake up and had our son do your dirty work."

Aro rolled his eyes, fond and doting, "son," he scoffed.

Peter scrunched his nose in mirth.

"Hurry and finish your breakfast. I would like to show you the home and then, if you are willing, we could take a walk around the grounds."

"You almost sound impatient."

"Nonsense." Aro waved him off.

Peter took his plate into his lap, "you always get impatient when I first wake up. When you're around that is."

"Do I?" Aro flipped stray hair back over his shoulder. Peter suspected that one of the reasons Aro got so impatient when he slept is because they already had such limited time. He decided not to mention it, just treasured the feeling it gave him. "I apologize that all there is was toast and coffee. I'm afraid that, when we made our rather hasty departure from Volterra, I hadn't made an extensive grocery list for the staff to supply us. I'm afraid that there are only a few essentials. I've place a call and it will be rectified by tomorrow."

"Peanut butter toast and coffee's fine Aro. Stop fussing. Before I met you, vodka was my breakfast."

"Yes, I'm all too aware. That took a long time to break you of that habit."

Peter laughed, "you cost me a thousand dollars in booze when you poured it down the sink. I was so pissed at you." Peter paused, set down his toast, and in a flash rose onto his knees, "and I'm still mad at the principal of it," he began to crawl forward, "acting all "mother knows best" and all that shit. But," he slipped into Aro's arms, sliding onto his lap, "I guess..." he nuzzled the vampire's neck, "you kind of did."

"Yes," Aro stated drily, "my thousands of years worth of observation and study amounted to my being "kind of" useful." Still, he cradled his lover in his arms, loving his warmth.

"Shut up," Peter kissed his neck. "I'll get dressed and can eat the toast while we walk."

"As you wish."

Aro glanced at the window. A beautiful, sunny day. A wonderful rarity that he was looking forward to relishing. Especially with his dear on his arm.


End file.
